


Gone Missing

by Daisyith



Category: formula 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Missing Toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Daniel's Honey Badger has gone missing, Sebastian is to blame.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Sebastian leant against the doorframe, arms folded over his toned chest. The corners of mouth were turned upwards in a smirk as he observed from afar. He watched as Dan frantically searched the Red Bull motorhome. Drawers were pulled out, cupboard doors flung open, box lids pushed away. Dan’s long fingers rummaged through each space, discarding paper and clothes to a pile on the floor as he desperately looked for one item in particular: the Honey Badger. The plush toy was usually displayed proudly in the garage alongside his racing gear but after arriving back from qualifying, Dan had been devastated to find it missing. He had torn the garage apart, not caring about anything apart from finding his lucky mascot. The toy had been gifted to him before his first F1 race and had accompanied Dan to every one since. He wasn’t prepared to have it missing for the Sunday. After finding the garage empty, he had moved onto the motorhome. But Sebastian knew he wasn’t going to find it there...

Seb watched as Dan ran his fingers through the mess of dark curls, sighing in frustration as he perched on the edge of the bed, empty handed, “Lost something?” Seb called out, alerting Dan to his presence. 

“My Honey Badger -” Dan stopped, his eyes travelling over the sparkle in Sebastian’s eyes, the teasing smirk across his lips, “What have you done with him?” He asked, glaring at the German

“Nothing.” Seb answered, feigning innocence.

Before Dan could rise from his position, Sebastian had pushed himself away from the wall and had started to run out of the room, heading towards the motorhome door, “Seb!” Dan cried, “Get back here!” He stood up and followed, pushing his long legs after Sebastian.

The two drivers ran through the paddock, pushing through crowds of mechanics, ignoring the questioning glances and confused expressions. All that mattered to Dan was getting back his Honey Badger. And all that mattered to Seb was keeping ahead of Dan. He darted through, periodically changing direction in an attempt to deter Dan and confuse him, slipping into small gaps and pushing away from the Australian. The frustration was evident as Dan called, “Sebastian Vettel, don’t run away from me!” They ran until Seb had nowhere else to go, finding himself at the entrance of the Ferrari motorhome. He kept going further until they entered his room, the Honey Badger hidden somewhere inside. 

With a slight sheen of sweat coating his face, Dan was panting and out of breath. He smiled smugly at Sebastian, “You’ve nowhere left to go now.” He said, stepping forwards as he trapped the German between the bed and the wall. He lunged desperately at Sebastian one final time, pulling them both onto the soft mattress of the bed, “Where is he?” He pleaded, wanting to know his beloved toy was safe and sound, “Have you hurt him?”

Seb reached under the pillow beside him, retrieving a slightly worn looking Honey Badger. He presented it to Dan who took it swiftly into his arms, smoothing down the ruffled fur. He turned and glared at Seb, “Don’t touch him again.” 

“I thought maybe it might bring me some luck.” Sebastian offered, sheepishly.

Dan shook his head, his expression softening, “You don’t need my Honey Badger for luck, you have your own right here.” He ghosted his lips over Sebastian’s, barely pressing against the skin. He gently placed kisses against Seb’s cheek, his jawline, his neck before pressing a kiss to his lips. His tongue darted out, tracing the shape of Sebastian’s mouth before he took the bottom lip between his teeth, seeking entry. After a few moments, Dan drew back and whispered softly, his warm breath tickling Sebastian’s cheek, “And I can make sure you get lucky tonight…”


End file.
